1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printing methods and electronic devices, particularly, to a three-dimensional effect printing method and an electronic device that is treated using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional printing methods apply static colors on the shells of electronic devices. These methods can normally create one-dimensional patterns and designs only.